Micro-fluid ejection devices such as ink jet printers continue to experience wide acceptance as economical replacements for laser printers. Micro-fluid ejection devices also are finding wide application in other fields such as in the medical, chemical, and mechanical fields. As the capabilities of micro-fluid ejection devices are increased to provide higher ejection rates, the ejection heads, which are the primary components of micro-fluid devices, continue to evolve and become more complex. As the complexity of the ejection heads increases, so does the cost for producing ejection heads. Nevertheless, there continues to be a need for micro-fluid ejection devices having enhanced capabilities including increased quality and higher throughput rates. Competitive pressure on print quality and price promote a continued need to produce ejection heads with enhanced capabilities in a more economical manner.